


Something I Didn't Say

by aishidee



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: AU where it's P1 who goes to China bcos I want sneaky and his gorgeous legs to do all the running, Fluff and Angst, I am so trash for these two like wtf, I can't believe this is my first fic here, I hate myself why am I like this, M/M, Miscommunication, angsty sneaky bcos why not, just take this garbage, ok srsly I need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishidee/pseuds/aishidee
Summary: Oneshot Sneakeos fic using the race for your love trope bcos I'm trash





	Something I Didn't Say

“For the last time Sneaky can you please stop jiggling your foot it’s bothering me!”

The silence that was ensuing in the car for a long time now finally came to an end when Jensen who was behind the wheel lost his patience and snapped at Sneaky who was in the passenger seat. That caused everyone in the back to glance nervously at one another. And it did make Sneaky stop bouncing his foot up and down but it was obvious to everyone that he was still agitated. He was chewing his thumb and kept on glancing outside every few seconds.

“It’s bothering everyone actually.”

Oops. He shouldn’t have said that. Immediately realizing it, Contractz looked at everyone trying his best to muster an apologetic face and Smoothie replied with a _what the hell man?_ Kind of face while subtly gesturing at Sneaky.

Everyone was on edge today. Sneaky most of all. They were all trying to be there for him but all he did was snap back at them.

 Just like right now.

“What, you expect me to calm down? Meteos might be boarding his plane right now while I’m stuck here waiting for this shit to pass!” Sneaky gestured at the traffic in front of them, the endless line of unmoving cars and the occasional honk coming from a random irritated driver. They were close to the airport actually that’s why it irritated Sneaky even more. Of all the times they have to be stuck in traffic, why now?

Jensen inhaled sharply. “You’re the one who dragged us into this. We’re not the ones who picked a fight with his boyfriend right before he is supposed to leave.”

Everyone in the back closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the comeback.

“He’s not my boyfriend! And I didn’t mean to pick a fight with him okay that’s why I have to get to him now!”

_Before it’s too late._

Sneaky did not say the words but it was clearly written on his face. Everyone felt sympathy of course but at the same time couldn’t help but feel a slight twinge of annoyance. Not my boyfriend really? Oh come on.

Okay maybe they were not but they might as well be. Jensen sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Then just run.”

_What?_

Sneaky stopped his nervous tics altogether to stare at Jensen as if he suddenly started speaking an alien language. And to everyone’s shock even Impact spoke up.

“Yeah just run for it. We’re close anyway. You can make it.”

Sneaky glanced outside and happened to spot an airplane taking off. He gulped, feeling something stir inside him. His heart was beating wildly and there was something in his stomach he couldn’t quite place as he watched the plane ascend into the skies. It wasn’t exactly in the middle of the afternoon but it was still pretty hot outside. Should he run out there like some idiot?

For Meteos?

“I agree.” Contractz spoke up again, this time carefully weighing his words. “If you start running now there’s a chance you’ll make it.”

And suddenly everyone in the car was nodding and encouraging Sneaky on. He couldn’t tell anymore who was speaking but it was all a chorus of familiar voices, telling him to just…go. Make a run for it. Just like in those silly romcoms he liked to make fun of. God when did his life turn out like one?

_Ever since I fell for that annoying jerk with the curly hair and cute green eyes…_

Ah, screw this.

Sneaky removed his seatbelt in one fluid motion. If he was going to run out there like some idiot might as well start now. It was all worth it anyway.

It was worth it because it was Meteos.

***

_ABC Airlines Flight 123 bound for Shanghai please proceed to Gate 1A_

Meteos scrolled through his news feed absentmindedly. It was the second time that announcement had been made and he was now in line with his team mates who, just like him, were both nervous and excited.

Worlds! There was no greater opportunity than that for pro players like them. But what his team mates did not feel was sadness.

It sounds ridiculous right now, Meteos was aware of it. They are one of the teams representing their region! Sadness obviously had no place in it. But as Meteos recalled the previous night, the night he bailed out on celebrating with his team so he can celebrate instead with his best friend, it was all he could feel.

***

It wasn’t a fancy celebration. They didn’t go out to some fancy sushi place even though Meteos insisted it was his treat. Instead, they stayed at his room with a box of pizza and as replacement for the sushi, some Chipotle for Sneaky, who seemed kind of happier about it for some reason.

On the TV was a replay of the game that decided P1 as one of the representatives of NA for this year’s Worlds. The boys sat on the floor side by side, happily munching on their food.

“Oh man that Baron steal! Am I amazing or what?” Meteos said as he pointed at the screen which prompted a laugh from Sneaky. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself now big guy.”

Then silence again. Between the two at least. The TV was the only one creating a sound in the room right now. Or more accurately, the caster as he breathlessly narrated the team fight ensuing.

Meteos wasn’t used to this. What the hell? Since when did he not have anything to say to his best friend? Also, Sneaky for some reason looked…uncomfortable. Meteos knows him too much not to notice it. Even though Sneaky was just sitting there, his eyes on the screen, Meteos can tell something was bothering his best friend.

“Dude? Is there something wrong?”

And to confirm his suspicions further Sneaky almost jumped. “What? N-no I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh come on man I know you better than that. You’re hiding something. Come on tell me. what is it?” he might be in a good mood right now because of his team’s victory but if his best friend was upset then Meteos was more than ready to be upset with him.

“I’m fine okay? Don’t worry about me.”

But Meteos wasn’t buying it. “If this is about your team not having a spot in Worlds—“

“For fuck’s sake I said I’m fine okay?!”

As if horrified of his own outburst, Sneaky’s eyes widened and he moved slightly, creating a little distance between him and Meteos.

“Oh mister you are clearly not fine.” Meteos grabbed the remote to turn the TV off. Now it was completely silent. And certainly not the good kind.

“Sneaks? You know you can tell me anything right?”

But Sneaky wasn’t looking at him. The floor suddenly seemed more interesting.

“Sneaky?”

Still no word. Meteos refrained himself from sighing.

“Sneakeeeers?” he said in a desperate attempt to lighten the mood up or at least in hopes of prompting even a little smile from Sneaky. But still his best friend wouldn’t budge. Okay fine. Time to get serious.

“Zach?”

Finally his best friend looked up and to Meteos’ shock there seemed to be tears welling up in Sneaky’s eyes. He felt something inside him, an urge to wipe those tears away but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Forget it okay? I’m happy for you of course I am. You’re an amazing jungler Meteos and you deserve to be out there with all your hard work and effort so don’t mind me I’m just being emotional.”

Did his asshole of a best friend just compliment him? Was the world ending or what? But Meteos pushed those initial thoughts aside. Instinct was telling him that there was still one thing Sneaky wasn’t saying.

“Okay now that you’re being all emotional why don’t you tell me what’s really going on? I know you’re upset Sneaks don’t bother hiding it.”

Sneaky sighed in defeat. They both know hiding the truth from the other was useless. Best friends know each other like that.

“No don’t mind me. I don’t want to bother you because you should be focusing on more important things right now.”

“But you’re important to me too Sneaky. You’re my best friend you know that.”

And for some reason he couldn’t understand, Sneaky seemed even more upset when he heard that.

“Huh, yeah. Best friend. That’s all I am to you isn’t it?”

What the hell was Sneaky even saying? Meteos frowned. Was this guy on drugs or some shit?

“Ugh I hate this!”

Hate what? What was Sneaky prattling on about? Meteos was starting to get irritated now. He hated beating around the bush. “Dude if you can just tell me what’s going on—“

“But you don’t get it Meteos you don’t fucking get it!”

“Well how can I get it when you’re not even telling me a thing?”

“Ugh do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Yes you should spell it out for me Sneaky because right now you’re not making any sense. You’re just screaming at me and somehow it’s my fault I don’t get what you’re saying?”

Sneaky only rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’re even calling me Sneaky right now.”

Now he was mad about that? Jesus Christ.

“Okay fine Zachary please tell me what’s going on. Please.” If he still wasn’t going to say what’s truly bothering him…

“I’m in love with someone.”

Okay…

WHAT?

“But apparently that someone doesn’t feel the same way I do.”

Meteos was very confused now. Sneaky was in love? With whom? And since when? How come he never knew about this?

“Wait, back the fuck up man. Did you just say you’re in love?”

Sneaky nodded, avoiding Meteos’ gaze once again. Meteos was at a loss again on what to say but it seems like whatever he said annoyed Sneaky anyway. And what’s with this in love with someone bullshit all of a sudden?

“I have to go.” Sneaky stood up and started walking towards the door. Meteos got up as well. “Sneaky wait!” but Sneaky acted like he didn’t hear a thing. He didn’t even look back at Meteos.

“Sneaky I said wait!” he tried to chase after Sneaky but when Sneaky was out the front door, Meteos stopped. Because at that moment he was starting to realize things. Little by little his mind was beginning to piece together everything that just happened between them. Every word that Sneaky said. Every action he did. His nervous gestures, his insistence on avoiding eye contact.

His I’m-in-love-with-someone bomb.

Slowly, Meteos’ mind began placing the pieces together like one big jigsaw puzzle and he didn’t know how long he stood there but by the end of it all, he cursed himself for his stupidity. He ran back to his room, picked up his phone and tried calling Sneaky but it all went to voicemail. And when Sneaky did pick up twenty minutes later, all he said to Meteos was to fuck off before hanging up and when Meteos tried to call again, it wasn’t even voicemail anymore. It was that automated voice telling him the subscriber cannot be reached. Sneaky had turned off his phone. Obviously he didn’t want to talk anymore.

When his team mates arrived, Meteos pretended to be asleep.

***

Of course he was in love with him too.

But due to his own density, he missed his chance. Meteos stopped scrolling through his Facebook feed. He didn’t even absorb a thing anyway. He went to his messages. They were all the same congratulations, well wishes and such. Except for Sneaky. Sneaky did not message him at all.

And Meteos decided not to bother.

Before he pocketed his phone, he turned it off as per plane regulations. It was clear to him Sneaky wasn’t going to call or text anyway.

“This is it.” Ryu who was in line in front of him, smiled. Meteos smiled back. It was a crooked one. “Yep. This is it.”

They pulled out their tickets to show it to the person by the boarding gate.

And that was when Meteos heard a familiar voice shouting his name amidst the crowd.

***

“METEOS!”

Everyone the vicinity turned except for the one that really mattered. Ugh why can’t these people mind their own business? Sneaky stood on his toes and tried once again.

“Meteos!”

It was him no doubt. He could not be mistaken. Plus they were the only ones wearing a similar black and yellow jersey right now. It wasn’t that hard to spot them in the crowd. Oh god they were close to the gate now. Meteos was just looking at his phone. Sneaky could swear he was about to collapse.

He had ran without stopping the moment he got out of the car and don’t even get him started on his struggle with the guards. Good god had Meteos suddenly gone deaf?

“Meteos!” more people were looking at him now, some even frowning. What the hell kind of name was Meteos? It was clear on their faces. Sneaky wanted to give them the finger but he was on a mission right now. He started running again.

Meteos had pocketed his phone and was now looking straight ahead. Sneaky recognized that Korean team mate of Meteos, smiling and saying something to Meteos and Meteos had smiled back. They were pulling out their tickets and passports now and it was all Sneaky could do not to cry in the middle of the freaking airport.

_No no no…don’t leave me._

_Don’t go._

_I love you._

_I love you William Hartman._

_I love you._

“WILLIAM FUCKING HARTMAN!”

If only Sneaky wasn’t out of breath right now he would’ve jumped for joy at the fact that Meteos  finally stopped and turned. His eyes were wide with shock and he began scanning the crowd. Sneaky remembered running in gym class and how much he hated it. But right now he pushed on, because like he thought to himself before, it was worth it.

Meteos was so bloody worth it.

***

_Sneaky?_

Meteos stopped and turned. Was he hearing things? But no even Ryu and the others heard it too. And in fact everyone in the vicinity was turning their heads in one direction.

“Uhh is it just me or is that really your friend from C9 I’m seeing?” Mike said. “And a bunch of guys in C9 shirts behind him?” 

But all Meteos could see was Sneaky.

***

Sneaky finally stopped. He could not go on any longer and Meteos had spotted him now anyway. Only thing is, he’s just staring at him with his jaw open as if he had seen a ghost. Sneaky dropped his hands to his knees as he panted. Boy was he gonna get a gallon of water after this. When he looked up, Meteos was now walking towards him and Sneaky could feel himself losing his breath all over again.

***

“I’ll be right back.”

“What the heck dude we have to board now!” Mike pointed out.

“This will just be quick okay? You guys go ahead.” And without another word Meteos started walking to his best friend. He still looked at Sneaky as his best friend it wasn’t going to change even if he realized his feelings now. Who said best friend and boyfriend had to be two separate people?

Sneaky looked hilarious panting there. Meteos would be laughing right now if only they weren’t in the middle of the airport with him about to leave for China. He stopped in front of Sneaky who finally straightened himself and looked him in the eye.

Because of their height difference Meteos had to look down. He only noticed now how adorable their height difference was.

“Sneaky what are you doing here?”

And for all the screaming he threw at him last night, Sneaky had to be tongue tied now.

***

Sneaky gulped. What was he supposed to say? _Um, I ran all the way here so I could declare my feelings for you? Duh?!_

But no. Now was not the time to act all smart ass. Meteos had to leave there was no changing that. And Sneaky wasn’t going to hold him back.

“Meteos, I…”

Sneaky felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His knees were trembling again. If he were to fall right now would Meteos catch him? Ok now time to get serious.

“I’m here to tell you something I didn’t say last night. When we were hanging out in your room. Which is something I should’ve said but I was so confused that I…uh…”

Sneaky had done more outrageous things. He once dressed as a maid and a schoolgirl for everyone to see so why was he so shy now? He took a deep breath again, trying to regain his focus. Overhead, he heard the announcement for the passengers of ABC Airlines Flight 123 bound for Shanghai which only reminded Sneaky that it was now or never. Meteos looked like he was going to say something too but Sneaky beat him to it.

“I love you.”

There. He said it. It’s out now. And Meteos was just staring at him but now that it was out Sneaky started to feel…better. And certainly braver.

“I love you as more than just a friend. Sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I was just so scared you know? I wanted to tell you how I feel but I was scared that I might ruin our friendship and distract you from your performance which is the last thing I want to happen. I love you Meteos. I really, really do.”

God was there an end to this cheesiness? How many times will he have to say those three words? It was like he suddenly got addicted to saying it. Or maybe it was the relief that he finally got it out of his chest after holding it in for so long. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way and really it’s okay if you don’t. I just wanted to be honest with you before you leave and—“

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Wait…was Meteos… _laughing_?

Sneaky felt a pang in his heart. He did say that he didn’t expect Meteos to love him back but god he didn’t have to laugh at his face like this. This was all a mistake, running here thinking things will be resolved just because he did some grand romantic gesture. Sneaky stepped back, holding his tears from streaming out with all his remaining willpower left.

“What the fuck man you can just tell me you don’t feel the same way! You don’t have to laugh—“

And just like that Meteos stopped laughing altogether. “What no, no Sneaks I didn’t mean it that way.” He reached out and grabbed Sneaky by the arm, pulling him closer. “I just found it funny how you assumed I don’t feel the same way.”

“What’s so funny about—“

Wait hold up. What did Meteos just say?!

“Okay so maybe I wasn’t completely honest either but can you blame me? I’m so fucking dense. Should’ve done this sooner Sneakers.”

Meteos cupped Sneaky’s face and lifted it up. Sneaky was starting to understand now. But still he couldn’t believe it was happening. The next thing he just knew was that Meteos had closed his eyes and swooped down to kiss him.

***

Sneaky expected it to feel like fireworks. Or at least the butterflies in the stomach kind of thing. But instead the first thing that he thought of when he felt Meteos’ lips against his was coffee.

Meteos had obviously been drinking coffee. And it just might be Sneaky’s new favorite flavor now.

Meteos took his hand off Sneaky’s face, letting it rest against Sneaky’s back instead, feeling the smooth fabric of his shirt and the skin beneath it while he placed his right hand on Sneaky’s elbow and in that instance Sneaky remembered.

Right. Their stupid height difference. As much as he felt like a girl about doing it, he knew he had no choice. Meteos was probably straining his neck here and besides Sneaky wanted to kiss him better so he stood on the tip of his toes and threw his arms around Meteos’ neck, letting one of his hands tangle against Meteos’ curls and with Meteos gently holding him, Sneaky only wished they had more time.

***

Meteos wished for more time too. A part of him even thought about not leaving at all but that could not be. Sneaky would be mad at him if that happens and would throw him towards the plane if need be. When the last announcement for his flight came on, Meteos had no choice but to break away. But before doing so he gave Sneaky’s bottom lip one final nibble before pulling away and he heard Sneaky sigh as he did so.

“No homo.” Meteos chuckled as he looked at Sneaky’s lips that were so red at the moment. Did he really kiss that hard?

“Fuck you.” Sneaky replied. But he was laughing.

He placed his head against Meteos’ chest. Their arms wrapped around each other and Sneaky closed his eyes, wanting to feel nothing but Meteos’ body against his and hear nothing but Meteos’ steady heartbeat. For a moment he could pretend it was just the two of them. He then began to feel Meteos’ hand stroking his hair. He liked it. He wished Meteos would never stop.

“I gotta go.” Meteos said gently, his lips forming a sad small smile. But still Sneaky did not budge. Instead he held on tighter.

“I wish I could go with you.” He whispered and Meteos pressed his lips against Sneaky’s head.

“Someday.”

That was when Sneaky looked up and without a word, they both leaned in at the same time for one last kiss.

***

Meteos waved before passing through the boarding gate and Sneaky gave a little wave back. Then just like that, Meteos was now walking towards the plane, Sneaky watching him go.

_Someday I would play with you again so we could travel together as one team and we’ll go places just like before. And finally I wouldn’t worry about the things I didn’t say because from now on I promise I will be completely honest with myself. And you, most of all._

Of course there were still some things Sneaky did not say what with Meteos having to leave but at least now he knows that when Meteos gets back he wouldn’t have to run a marathon again just to say it. But hold on, why wait for Meteos to get back?

Sneaky’s lips slowly stretched to a grin as another crazy idea takes shape in his brain. Now, now a little surprise trip to China wouldn’t hurt. And besides, Meteos could definitely use a cheerleader…

**Author's Note:**

> so like I stated in my tags this is my first fic here cos I usually post all my stuff in fanfiction but since fics involving real ppl are not allowed there I just decided to dump this here. The idea came to me bcos the race for your love trope is secretly my guilty pleasure. (not so secret now lmao)
> 
> so anyway that aside I only started playing League this year so I'm not familiar with the old C9. I only discovered about it when I was scrolling through tumblr and saw a bunch of lcs fanblogs and that was how I ended up bookmarking old Youtube videos of our favorite burrito bois (have I mentioned that I hate myself) and reading sneakeos fanfics at 1 in the morning


End file.
